Loyalty Haven
Loyalty Haven is a crew on the Midnight Ocean, and was formed on October 13, 2005. Public Statement We are silly, & we will pilly, & we are available for any sinking flotilly. We will eat all the sugary gummy bears & run in circles without any cares. We throw fruit at the sea monsters and say "take that" goofy-named thingy-magee! Extended Public Statement ;Our Shops and Stalls Please shop and take job at our stalls: *Go to Alpha Island > Shipyards > Whole Sail > Stormmutant's Stall *Go to Alpha Island > Iron Mongers > Smelter Shelter > Stormmutant's Stall Code of Honor (Rules) Crew #Pay attention to the orders of the ship's Captain (bnaver), Executive Officer and MAA. #Ask Permission to Board (PTB) ships at sea. #Never leave a ship involved in sea battle (except a real life obligation arises). If ye leave ye will not be paid for that battle -1. #Be respectful of yer fellow crew mates and any other pirates ye may interact with. They are real people, so treat them as such. #If ye job out with another crew, remember that ye are a GUEST on their vessel, so behave as such and do yer part. Officers and Ships To see our ships list click on the Island > The dock > Where are my vessels button. #Ye can use the unlocked ships anytime, but ye have to stock them and chart them. #Restock yer own ships when ye are done pillaging. Recommendations are as follows: #*Sloops and Cutters 30 Fine Rum/100 Small CBs #*Longships 50 Grog/30 Fine Rum/300 Small CBs #*Dhows 50 Grog/30 Fine Rum/150 Medium CBs #*War Brigs, Baglahs and Xebecs 50 Grog and 70 Fine Rum/300+ Medium CBs #*War Frigs for Atlantis and Flotillas 750 Fine Rum/1200 Large CBs #Be smart and lock yer ships - This prevents the games programmed thieves and pirates from stealing from the hold. The Oceanmasters (OMs) recommend locking yer ships. All officers are allowed to use unlocked ships. There will be no stock or charts on unlocked ships. #Train and teach new people. #Best to attack GREEN BRIGANDS, BARBARIANS, & BRIGAND QUEEN & KINGS! Promotions Pirate To be a pirate, just subscribe to the game - easy! To subscribe for one month in the U.S. costs the about the same amount as going to a movie. You will be able to play for hours all month. Officer Do not ask to become an officer right away, as you will be refused, even if ye have been trained by another crew. To be an officer in training (OiT) ye must have 3 ship duties on broad with some distinguished and some respected standings. Ye have to be able to gun well. Then ye will go through officer training with our crew. All promotions higher than Officer are up to the Captain and based on the following: Fleet Officer To be a fleet officer ye must have all ship duties on solid or higher and be respected or higher. Ye must be trusted. Ye must own yer ship. Ye must run pillages with our crew. The Captain is flexible on some promotions. But she does have to know the pirate for awhile and trust the pirate for Fleet Officer and Senior Officer positions. Please do not get hung up on stats. Some pirates are alts from another crew that the Captain has known for a long time. She has been playing since July of 2005. So they have great stats on their main pirate. Senior Officer The Captain will promote senior officers as she trusts these people. Senior Officers are assigned based on the following: activeness, politeness, experience, yer overall attitude and willingness to train others.